equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Here is a list of notable items (of at least some relevance to the story) used by the characters of the Parody Series. __TOC__ Artifacts * Baseball and Enormous Baseball Bat - A ball and a wooden stick used to play the sport of baseball. In "Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples", Applejack received a baseball from her father and used it to summon an enormous baseball bat that struck Black Appul's battleship into space, destroying it and killing all of its occupants, including Applejack herself. * Chest of Harmony - A magical chest used by Overlord Hasbro in "Day of the Flutter" to turn the Mane Six into colorful rock stars to promote his "Rainbow Rocks" toy line. * [[Elements of Harmony|'Elements of Harmony']] - Six magical artifacts used by the Mane Six to defeat villains. They were stored in a Solar Empire warehouse, and stolen by Discord to inflict chaos upon Ponyville, until Fluttershy stopped him and caused him to return the Elements. * The Three Artifacts - three objects used by Queen Chrysalis to build her super-weapon: ** Chester's Shades - A pair of sunglasses that Chester the Cheetah wears. ** Grim Reaper's Scythe - The scythe used by the Grim Reaper as his weapon. It also functioned as his soul. ** Seeds - Three small black seeds. They might be the "Seeds of Armageddon" that were mentioned in "Rise of the Nightmare Loaf". * [[Triforce|'Triforce']] Chesterdiedashelived.png Threeseeds.png Chestofharmony.png The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png Enormous baseball bat.png Thetriforce.png Food and Drink * Cake - A food produced from flour and eggs, and layered with icing. Brad and Pinkie Pie love to eat cake. ** Chocolate cake - Gummy's favorite food. * Candy - Foods produced from sweet-tasting plants, such as sugar. A common prize for trick-o-treating on Halloween ** Mars Bars - Rarity's hated chocolate. ** Toblerone - A brand of triangular-shaped chocolates used as Overlord Hasbro's decoy Triforce to lure Fluttershy #2 to his presence. * Doritos - Triangular crisps that are eaten. * Hamburger - Two flat loaves of bread with meat and vegetables stuffed inside. Sweetie Belle loves to eat hamburgers. * Mountain Dew - A green energy drink. In "A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)" a can of Mountain Dew was transformed into a green pegasus pony by the Grim Reaper. Candy.png Chocolate triangles.png|Toblerone Chocolate Triforce. Technology * [[I am Adagio Dazzle|'AdRock']] - A computer program that is a parody of AdBlock, used by Maud Pie. * [[Automobiles|'Automobiles']] * Black Appul's Battleship - An enormous battleship that resembles the Death Star, used by Black Appul's army. It was destroyed by Applejack, who summoned an enormous baseball bat using a baseball. * Computer - A light-weight, portal electronic device used for programs and accessing the Internet. After Equestria was destroyed by Overlord Hasbro, the Gods had to restore it into a computer program, which they use against Hasbro in their standoff against him. * Facebook - A social media website, which Rarity frequently uses. * Helicopter - A vehicle that flies using several long, rapidly-spinning blades. In "Day of the Flutter", Rainbow Dash uses a helicopter to transport the three Fluttershys to the Solar Empire headquarters. * Hot air balloon ** Twinkling Balloon - Twilight Sparkle's pink balloon. At one point it was converted into a transport vehicle for SPORK-COM and its troops. ** Sonic Balloon - A rather (ironically) slow balloon used by Rainbow Dash. * [[Celestia's Reign|'Moon-O-Matic']] - A dial used by Principal Celestia to instantly launch someone to the Moon. * Smartphone - A cellphone consisting of a screen occupying much of its front side, and one or a few buttons to help the user return to its home screen. Rarity loves to use her smartphone a lot, usually to access social media such as Facebook. * Television * Video-games - Electronic programs used for entertainment. Twilight Sparkle and Spike love to play video-games. ** Bradtendo ** CUBE Moonomatic.png Cube on tv.png Tv.png Appulsbattlestation.png 323542 safe rarity humanized equestria+girls parody flash+sentry youtube+link fake facebook brad.png Helicopter flying over equestria.png Pinkiethecoolgirl.png Hotairballoon.png Twinklingballoon.png Weapons * [[Appul Blaster|'Appul Blaster']] * Guns - A long instrument used to fire metal or laser projectiles to kill enemies. Many characters in the Parody Series use guns. ** Party Cannon - Pinkie Pie's modified bazooka, which instead fires puppy dogs. * Mechanical suits - Wearable machines that function either as armor or as weaponized vehicles. Sunset Shimmer and Queen Chrysalis (both as herself and her Celestia decoy) used mechanical suits at some point to fight their enemies. ** Guardian Trixie - An enormous robotic suit used by Trixie in her second attempt to challenge Twilight Sparkle as a Reaper. ** Breaker - A humanoid robot used by SPORK-COM for ground-based combat. Unlike other mechanical suits, it does not have any weapons attached into its structure. * Swords - A long blade of metal used to fight enemies in older times. ** Katana - Long curved blades used in medieval Japan. In "Vengeance, Thy Name is Apples", Fluttershy fights Discord using katanas, and used her sword to cut off the Appul mask controlling Discord. ** The Three Blades - Three colorful swords used by the Gods. ** Bass Sword - One of Vinyl Scratch's weapons, "made of bass". She uses that sword to kill the Grim Reaper, but it was damaged while she fighta Sid Megabus. Threeswords.png Robot2.png The appuls surround the group.png|Appuls using their guns against Brad and his fellow SPORK-COM operatives. Appulblaster.png Suns mecha form.png Sunsets mecha closed.png SporkcomSoldierPinkiePie.png Celestias mecha.png Trixie the guardian angel.png Others * Currency, Money - Items used and traded to other people to buy objects. ** Bits - Golden coins used as currency in Equestria. In "Discord's Awakening", Carrot Top requested for 500 bits from Principal Celestia to upgrade Canterlot High's computers, but was refused and threatened to be sent to the Moon. *** The coins and dollar notes in some episodes might be the Series' version of Equestria's equivalent, or they might be also using American dollars alongside Equestrian bits. ** Braddollars * (Bizarre Table Game) - A very complicated game played by MrDeLoop, DXIndustriesInc, and drpc1000 in "Day of the Butter". ** Rules: * Bradtleship - A game that resembles "Battleship" (a game involving trying to shoot down the opponent's battleships with guessing, hence the name). * Fedoras - A kind of hat. Fluttershy #2 wore one as she and her friends took part in a game show in "Day of the Flutter". * Giant Basketball - An enormous basketball that Discord used to kill Sunset Shimmer. * Horse masks - Masks that resemble horses' heads. * Toys - Objects used for children to play with. Many of the characters in the Parody Series are basically toys, and Hasbro is one of most prominent toy producers in the real world. ** Hasbro's Toys - Toys from other franchises used by Overlord Hasbro to suppress the Equestrians' revolt during the War of the Gods. * [[Wheel of Brad|'Wheel of Brad']] kane.png|Fluttershy finding herself with a horse mask, gold bars, and coins, from "Caring Cradle". The war raged onwards dotf by mrdeloop-d8ekpnp.png|The rivalry between Hasbro's toy franchises, taken to a literal level. Wheel of brad dotf by mrdeloop-d8ekxyk.png Three merry adventurers.png See also * Fruit *